bleachfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Kisuke Urahara
Kisuke Urahara (浦原 喜助, Urahara Kisuke) ist der Besitzer des Urahara Shops, in welchem er verschiendenste Shinigamiobjekte unter dem Mantel eines Süßigkeitenwarenladens verkauft. Der Laden wird von Urahara selbst, sowie von Tessai Tsukabishi, Ururu Tsumugiya und Jinta Hanakari geleitet. Erscheinung Urahara trägt traditionelle japanische Geta und ein grün-weiß gestreiften Anglerhut, diese Kombination von Kleidungsstücken hat ihm den Spitzname Hut-und-Sandalen-Mann (jap.:ゲタ帽子, geta-bōshi) eingebracht. Zusätzlich zu diesen Kleidungsstücken trägt er ein grünen Kimono und darüber ein dunkelgrünen Überwurf. Als Kommandant der 12. Kompanie trug er die gewöhnliche Kommandantenuniform zu der ein Haori gehört. Charakter Urahara ist normalerweise ein entspannter, freundlicher Zeitgenosse, jedoch kann er auch durchaus ernst sein, wenn es die Situation verlangt. Er selbst beschreibt jedoch sich als ehrlichen, lüsternen, gutaussehenden Geschäftsmann. Obwohl er ansonsten sehr enspannt ist, ist seinen Sprechweise immer äußerst höflich, auch wenn sie manchmal sarkastisch erscheint. Yoruichi Shihōin zufolge, übertreibt es Urahara gerne mit Dingen, für die er einen besondere Leidenschaft hat, und ist nicht mehr von seinen Zielen abzubringen, sobald er sich auf ebendiese konzentriert. Zur Zeiten der Turn back the Pendulum Saga schien es als wäre Urahara eine sehr nervöse, verwirrte Person, die oft damit überfordert schien, wie sie sich ihrer Kompanie zu präsentieren hatte. Zudem wurde Urahara oft von seinem Vizekommandanten, Hiyori Sarugaki, tätlich angegriffen. Trotz dieser anfänglichen Charaktereigentschaften, schien es als wurde er die nötige Ernsthaftigkeit immer dann mitbringen, wenn es wirklich darauf ankam, was gezeigt wurde, als er sich um die hollowfizierten Kommandanten und Vizekommandanten kümmern musste. Dies lässt offen, ob sein trotteliges Verhalten nur Maskerade war, denn seine Charakterzüge zu seiner Kommandantenzeit scheinen das komplette Gegenteil seiner derzeitigen Persönlichkeit zu sein. Urahara ist in fast immer in der Nähe eines wichtigen, oder entscheindenden Ereignisses, allerdings kommt er meist ein wenig zu spät und mischt sich generell nie direkt ein, sondern überwacht das Ereignis von außerhalb, um es zu kontrollieren. Nachdem es zu Ende ist, taucht er einfach auf, und hilft der Person, von der er glaubt, dass es das Beste ist ihr zu Helfen. Auch wenn seine Absichten nicht immer ganz zu durchschauen sind, so sind seine Handlungen doch immer für das, was er als das Beste ansieht, gedacht. Zudem scheint Urahara mit den meisten, in der Story vorkommenden, Figuren Bekanntschaft zu pflegen. Auch wenn Urahara eine der Hauptantriebskräfte der Story ist, ist er doch meist nur der Auslöser für ein Ereignis in der Story. Fähigkeiten Obwohl es von seinem Äußeren her nicht den Anschein hat, ist Urahara ein sehr begabter Kämpfer, der mit einer Kombination aus äußerst starken Angriffen und Täuschungen kämpft, was man daran sehen kann wie einfach er Yammy, ein Espada, mit nichts weiterem als Benihime, seinem Zanpakuto, in der Shikaiform in Schach halten kann. Übersicht Vergangenheit right|150px|thumb|Urahara als Kommandant An einem unbestimmten Punkt, vor der eigentlichen Story von Bleach, bevor Urahara zum Kommandanten ernannt worden war, lebte Urahara mit seinem zukünftigem Assistenten Tessai in dem Haus von Yoruichi Shihōin. Bald darauf trat er den Gotei 13 bei und wurde letzendlich 3. Offizier in der 2. Kompanie. Als Teil seiner Pflichten, hat er auch die 3. Einheit, der Onmitsukidō geleitet. Yoruichi schlug, 110 Jahre vor der eigentlichen Story von Bleach, Urahara erfolgreich als Kommandant der 12. Kompanie vor; seine Vizekommandantin wurde Hiyori Sarugaki. Außerdem ist er der Gründer des Shinigami Forschungslabores, welches jetzt von Mayuri Kurotsuchi geleitet wird. Diesen hatte er zurvor aus dem Gefängnis entlassen, da er dessen Fähigkeiten brauchte. Mayuri machte er dabei nicht nur zu seinem Stellvertreter im Forschungslabor sondern auch zu seinem 3. Offizier. Neun Jahre nachdem Urahara Kommandant wurde, wurde ihm die Hollwfizierung von 8 Shinigami angehangen und er wurde offizell aus Soul Society verbannt, weil er mit seinen Experimenten einige Tabus gebrochen hat. Laut Sōsuke Aizen wurde er dafür ins Exil verbannt, weil er ein Gigai erfunden hat, welches unauffindbar ist und das Reiatsu des Benutzers verdirbt, anstatt es zu verbessern und ihn somit langsam in einen Menschen verwandelt. Er hat 10 unauffindbare Gigai für sich selbst, für Tessai, und die 8 Vizards erschaffen, um dafür zu sorgen, dass alle in die reale Welt flüchten und sich verstecken konnten. Durch Yoruichi gelang ihnen die Flucht in die Welt der Menschen. Jezt verkauft er nützliche Shinigami-Utensilien. Soul Society Saga Nachdem Ichigo gegen Byakuya Kuchiki und Renji Abarai gekämpft und verloren hat, erscheint Urahara um Ichigo und den ebenfalls gegen die Shinigami gekämpft habenden Uryū Ishida, jedoch musste er Ichigo, wegen der Schwere seiner Verletzungen in den Urahara-Shop mitnehmen. um ihn behandeln zu können. Nachdem sich Ichigo mehr oder weniger erholt hat, erklärt Urahara ihm, wie viel Zeit ihm noch bleibt, Rukia Kuchiki zu retten und bietet Ichigo an ihn zu diesem Zweck zu trainieren. Gleich am nächsten Tag beginnt Urahara in einem Trainingareal unter dem Urahara-Shop das Training mit Ichigo, der von Urahara aus seinem Körper befördert wurde, welches zunächst daraus besteht sein Reiryoku wiederherzustellen, da Ichigos Saketsu und Hakusui von Byakuya Kuchiki zerstört wurden und ihm die Fähigkeit nahmen spirituelle Kraft einzusetzten. Dies geschah durch einen Kampf gegen Ururu, welches den ebengenannten Effekt eintreten lies. Direkt daran anschließend zerstörte Tessai die die Kette des Schicksals die Ichigos Körper mit seiner Seele verband, weiterhin wurde er in ein riesiges Loch befördert, dass Urahara Shattered Shaft nannte, nun musste Ichigo innerhalb von 72 Stunden seine Shinigamikräfte erlangen, denn ansonsten würde der verbleibende Rest der Kette des Schicksals sich langsam selbst zerfressen und Ichigo würde zu Hollow werden. Zwar gelang es Ichigo, seine Shinigamikräfte zu erreichen, jedoch begann Ichigos Körper, trotz seines Widerstandes und mit der Maske beginnend, sich in einen Hollow zu verwandeln. Daraus resultierte Ichigos erlangen der Vizardkräfte, die Urahra bereits bekannt waren. Anschließend beginnt die dritte Trainigseinheit, welche Ichigo meistert, indem er Urahara den Hut vom Kopf schlägt. Da Urahara mit seinem Shikomizue kämpft, nimmt Ichigo an, dass dieses kein Zanpakutō sein kann und lässt sich von ebenjenem schneiden, worauf sich heraustellt, dass Uraharas Shikomizue ebenfalls ein Zanpakutō ist, welches auf den Namen Benihime hört. Da Ichigo gegen das Shikai von Urahara machtlos scheint und von ihm beinahe getötet wird, worauf der Geist von Ichigos Zanpakutō sich zu Wort meldet und er schließlich den Namen seines Zanpakutōs, Zangetsu, lernt und letzendlich Urahara den Hut vom Kopf schlagen kann. Da Ichigo sämtliche Prüfungen innerhalb kürzester Zeit besteht, bleiben Urahara und Ichigo noch Zeit genug Ichigos Kampftechnik zu trainieren, aus dem Traning lernt Ichigo, dass er gegen starke Gegner nur gewinnen kann, wenn er entschlossen ist seinen Gegner zu töten. Nachdem Ichigo das Traning vollständig abgeschlossen hat, beginnt Urahara mit dem errichten des Senkaimons, dass Ichigo Orihime Inoue, Yasutora Sado und Yoruichi Shihōin nahc Soul Society befördern soll. Arrancar Saga Als die Arrancar zum ersten Mal in Karakura Town einfallen und Ichigo, wegen seines inneren Zwistes mit seinem inneren Hollow nicht zu kämofen in der Lage sind, greifen Yuroichi und Urahara gemeinsam ein um Ichigo, Chad und Orihime zu beschützen. Nach diesem Vorfall erscheinen einige Shinigami in Person von Tōshirō Hitsugaya, Rangiku Matsumoto, Ikkaku Madarame, Rukia Kuchiki, Renji Abarai und Yumichikia Ayasegawa in Karakura Town, um Ichigo zur Seite zu stehen, währenddessen trainiert Chad im Urahara Shop mit Renji, der dort temporär lebt. Jedoch fallen die Arrancar einmal mehr in Karakura Town ein und Urahara nimmt sich Yammys an und scheint eher mit ihm zu spielen, als ihn wirklich töten zu wollen, was dazu führt, dass Yammy durch ein Garganta entkommen kann. Hueco Mundo Saga Nachdem Orihime von Ulquiorra Schiffer auf Aizens Befehl hin nach Hueco Mundo enführt wurde, öffnet Urahara ein Garganta, damit Ichigo, Chad und Uryū Orihime zur Hilfe eilen können. Während Ichigos Abwesenheit arbeitet Urahara an einem Auftrag, der ihm von Yamamoto persönlich aufgetragen wurde: Er soll ein Garganta öffnen, damit die Kommandanten Retsu Unohana, Kenpachi Zaraki, Mayuri Kurotsuchi und Byakuya Kuchiki, gemeinsam mit ihren Vizekommandanten nach Hueco Mundo gelangen können, was ihm auch gelang. Erfindungen * Gikongan * Tenshintai * verschiedene Arten von Gigai * Hougyoku Sonstiges * Urahara scheint sowohl Isshin Kurosaki (Ichigo Kurosakis Vater), als auch Ryūken Ishida (Uryū Ishidas Vater) zu kennen. * Yoruichi ist Uraharas beste Freundin. * Er ist immer ruhig und gelassen. * Sein Bankai hat er wie Ichigo innerhalb von drei Tagen mittels des Tenshintais erlernt. Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Shinigami Kategorie:Kommandanten Kategorie:Gotei 13 Kategorie:2. Kompanie Kategorie:12. Kompanie Kategorie:Offiziere Kategorie:Kisukes Kämpfe Kategorie:Kisukes Veränderungen